ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight City
History The Moonlight City was originally the Mazushi City, built by the Morcaracalalando and inhabited by the Medleonians after they conquered the city. However, the city would be taken over by rogue sorcerers, until it was bombed by the Medleonians in an effort to exterminate all the rebels. After Imperial the Empire of Ninjago took control of the area, the city was rebuilt and renamed it Moonlight City, as from the palace gardens, the moon is perfectly reflected in the lake. Unfortunately, the city faced serious flooding after the cold winters. In an effort to stop the floods, many Kings and Queens ordered massive walls to be built, each wall failing. Until, Queen Anzu Arakawa had some of the roads removed to guide the water as opposed to keeping it away. This made their farming and agriculture much more organized, and the City became one of the most prosperous cities in Ninjago, even surpassing the beauty of Iwanai, the Imperial City. Around this time, King Hisashi Domen-Arakawa formed the secret police, in an effort to keep the rising crime rates down. However, over time the secret police became corrupted, and the secret police struck fear into the citizens they 'protected'. The city held as a safe haven for Prince Harimu and his soldiers after the prince's exile from Iwanai, and housed him until he was recalled for Harimu's coronation. A bit afterwards, the King at the time was presented with turmoil. The growing Aishi Clan had destroyed the Hu-Fung Clan and some of the survivors came to the city seeking refuge. In the end, the King let them stay, but it would be his worst and last mistake. Irene Aishi came to the gates of Moonlight City along with her army and destroyed the walls of the city and murdered the King and placed the secret police under arrest, marking the city as part of the Aishi Empire. Social Ranks King/'Queen' - The King or Queen of the city hold the highest authority, only the central government is stronger. In addition, the King or Queen can veto laws, strip nobles of their titles, and banish citizens from city grounds. Secretary - The Secretary oversees the city affairs, maintains the secret police, and protection of the city. They also answer directly to the King or Queen of the city. Nobles - Those who hold power of certain parts of Moonlight City. Secret Police - The secret police are in charge of enforcing laws and making sure the citizens of Moonlight City don't step out of line. Royal Sorcerers - The Royal Sorcerers are the main magic users for the King or Queen of the city, they are in charge of protecting the monarch and are taught to harness their magic. Citizen - The normal people in the city, they own the markets and stores of Moonlight City, and heed the orders of the secret police. Servant - Those who serve those of both her status, they are paid very little, and are generally treated like trash. Category:City Category:Locations Category:Fan-created Locations Category:YocaiEmperor Universe